Parry Hotter
by vegkitty
Summary: A parody based around Parry Hotter and my sick and twisted mind. Not for the faint of heart, stomach, or humor.
1. Parry Hotter and the Mime

Parry Hotter and the Mime that Wouldn't Shut Up

            Parry Hotter was not a normal boy.  First off, he was a hermaphrodite.  Second, he liked pumpkins.  Third, his pet owl, Headcase, was impregnated in a bar by a penguin that thought it was a duck.  One day Parry saw a mime.  He shot it.  The end.


	2. Parry Hotter and the Chamberpot of Secre...

Parry Hotter and the Chamberpot of Secretions

            Parry Hotter was not a normal boy.  First off, he was a hermaphrodite.  Second, he liked pumpkins.  Third, his pet owl, Headcase was impregnated in a bar by a penguin that thought it was a duck.

Parry went to Hogfarts' School of Witchcraft and Pretzel-making.  Parry and his two best friends, Vagina Manger and Don Weasel, were witches.  They were also bitches.  Their mortal enemy, Day-Glo Golfoy was also a bitch/witch.  He was growing a second head that was really ugly.  He secretly wanted to be a two-headed whore.

Vagina was the most masculine non-lesbian ever.  She had this freaky white-chick-who's-never-washed-her-hair afro.  Birds lived in it.  Don, who was planning on opening his own Discothèque, also had an Afro, but his was more controlled.  He also had a peculiar habit of wearing his sister, Beery's shirts.  Beery was really hot, but no one cared because she had a penis and no boobs.  She and Parry were a perfect match, but Parry was stupid and was in love with this freaky-deeky chick with a weird name like Kishmun Tuchas or something.

One day, they were in their pretzel-making class with Professor McGiraffe.  She was a giraffe.  She was also hot.  Like breaking-the-laws-against-bestiality hot.  Vagina wanted to know about the Chamberpot of Secretions.

"Professor McGiraffe," she said, scratching her boob, "can you tell us about the Chamberpot of Secretions?"

"No." Professor McGiraffe replied.  Vagina went back to masturbating.

Just then, a mime named Frob ran into the room.  He had this mime-like issue where he talked through his ass and farted through his mouth.  Parry, who hated mimes, shot him.  The end.


	3. Parry Hotter and Ilana's Friggin' Huge P...

**Parry Hotter and Ilana's Friggin' Huge Pen**

Parry Hotter was not a normal boy. First off, he was a hermaphrodite. Second, he liked pumpkins. Third, his pet owl, Headcase was impregnated in a bar by a penguin that thought it was a duck.

Parry and his two best friends and one mortal enemy went to Hogfarts' School of Witchcraft and Oversized Writing Utensils.

Recently, a wizard had escaped from the wizard prison, Bedpan. His name was Serious Wacko. He was actually Parry's father's best friend. Parry's parents had died in an unfortunate shmelting accident. Serious was also Parry's godfather. Parry didn't know this and tried to kill him.

"Parry, please don't kill me. I'm your godfather." Serious pleaded.

"Okay." Said Parry, too stupid to realize that he was believing a convicted felon. Being it that he was on school grounds (but, coincidentally, no one noticed that Parry was talking to a convicted murderer), and that it was Friggin' Huge Pen day, Ilana threw her friggin' huge pen at Parry.

Parry went to his Oversized Paintbrush class, with his teacher, Professor Snake. Parry thought Professor Snake hated him because he always made fun of Parry. But, as we all know, if a boy teases you, it means he likes you. Parry often woke up with a sore butt. Professor Snake didn't realize that Parry had a vagina,

Later, Parry went to his room to have passionate monkey sex with the pen. Being his genitalia was as it was, he did it 8 ways. Professor Snake helped. So did Serious. After Parry was done, Professors Snake, McGiraffe, and Serious had a heavily erotic, ferret-like 3-way. Parry, Don, Vagina, Beery and Day-Glo has an incestuous 5-way. The End.


	4. Parry Hotter and YOUR MOM!

****

Parry Hotter and YOUR MOM!!!!

Parry Hotter was not a normal boy. First off, he was a hermaphrodite. Second, he liked pumpkins. Third, his pet owl, Headcase, was impregnated in a bar by a penguin that thought it was a duck.

One day, Parry was feeling particularly masculine. He had stayed up all night, listening to the song, "Stacy's Mom" and getting a serious hard-on. He decided to go bang someone's mom.

He went to Don's room. "Don," he cried, knocking on the door, "are you a mom?"

"I don't want to ride the pony." Don replied.

Next, Parry went to Vagina's room. He opened the door without knocking, and saw her having sex with a stuffed bunny. He went blind.

For the next half-hour, he walked around blindly. Every time he walked into something, he asked if it was a mom. Finally, he ran into Your Mom, who replied that, yes, she was a mom. They banged. Harry became un-blind and realized that YOUR MOM LOOKS LIKE A GORILLA. So he ran away.

The end.


End file.
